


Chasing Nightmares

by Merfilly



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Prompt: Jen and/or Kira on learning he/she is not the last remaining of his/her race after all





	Chasing Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragonDancer5150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonDancer5150/gifts).



Kira can see that Jen is struggling with meeting her, both awed and overwhelmed by it.

He must have been a baby when he lost his clan, to have never seen another gelfling at all. Her own memories are dim, but it is not as hard to imagine a boy gelfling for her. She — 

No. She doesn't want to remember right now. She will get to know Jen as his own person, leaving the nightmares behind.

Only, the nightmares are right there after Jen. Kira steels herself, and throws her lot in with him, as the last of their kind.


End file.
